Mr and Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov
by princesscyan
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are supposed to be planning their wedding.


Yuuri was relaxing in his bed in Hasetsu playing video games as usual. A little too relaxed if you ask Victor. They were on vacation for a week and a half and were supposed to be planning their wedding. The couple had already planned all the big important things like the venue and the tuxes, but Victor had a ton of opinions on the cake decorations.

"I thought we already planned the cake," Yuuri said as he puts his DS away.

"Well we planned the design but we still hadn't decided whether to go with lemon or vanilla flavored frosting."

Yuuri smiled, "Whichever you like best is fine with me."

"It's your wedding too you know," Victor said, "Do you have a pen? I want to get more of your opinions on what they should throw at us, rice or bubbles."

Yuuri laughed and pointed to his desk, not registering that Victor opened the wrong drawer. "No not that one!" he says too late.  
Victor of course was excited to see just how many posters Yuuri had on his walls before he showed up. He turned around to face Yuuri with his big heart shaped grin. "Oh Yuuri! I knew you had posters, but I had no idea just how big of a fan you were." Yuuri had a faint blush on his cheeks.

They laughed it off. "Goodnight Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov" Victor said as he blew a kiss and Victor returned to the ballroom turned bedroom to take a nap. (Yuuri and Victor loved each other very much but sharing a queen-sized bed? Impossible!)

Victor found it hard to sleep. He kept thinking about the poster at the top of the stack in Yuuri's room. It was the same black costume Yuuri borrowed for his Eros routine. Victor remembered his win at Juniors only barely; it happened so fast with all the crowds and posters needing to be signed and pictures needing to be taken. He thought about the years he spent winning without stopping and using himself for his inspiration until he was worn out. He continued to win, even without passion. Before Yuuri there were a thousand distractions filling his time, but after Yuuri Victor's whole world shifted. Now like two planets, Yuuri and Victor rotated around each other with a gravitation so strong they couldn't be knocked out of one another's orbit.

But that's not how it was for Yuuri. That much is evident by the posters faded with age. Yuuri was always gravitating towards Victor not only as an idol, but Yuuri admitted to comparing previous flings to Victor. Victor had always been the standard for Yuuri. It wasn't fair that Victor was not made aware of Yuuri's existence until that wonderful night of the Grand Prix banquet. There was so much missed time.

Victor finally managed to fall asleep and was woken up to the feeling of Yuuri's lips against his ear, "I spoke with the planner and made sure they got a combination of bubbles and rice for the send off."

Shifting himself so he could face his fiancée Victor smiled, "I love when you take initiative." Then Victor sat up and put his serious face on. "I wanted to talk to you about us and about after the wedding." Yuuri cocked his head to the side but let Victor finish what he was saying. "I have spent my whole life being Victor Nikiforov: Five Time Grand Prix Champion and Olympic Medalist. After this wedding, my name is going to change as a symbol of my love for you and as a start to our new journey. But I wanted to commemorate how much you mean to me and to really show how I have a clean slate so to speak. Am I making sense?"

"Not really, my Vitenka."

"Well, basically, what I'm saying is I don't really wanna hyphenate. I wanna leave Victor Nikiforov behind and just be Victor Katsuki, if that's okay with you. I just—it's not like the titles will go away or anything I just—you've always been my biggest fan and I want to show the world that I'm yours and also your biggest fan. I don't know this speech sounded better in my head."

Yuuri rubbed his thumb over Victor's knuckles and kissed his hand, "I know how much you love me. You could change your last name to Giaccometti for all I cared and I wouldn't be upset," there was a pause, "Well, maybe if you explained it like you did just now I wouldn't be upset."

Victor laughed at that, "So…are you okay with staying a Katsuki?"

"Oh hell no I've waited too long to be called Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, I'm hyphenating."

"Won't people think that's weird? One of us hyphenates while the other changes the name?"

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at his fiancée, "You care what other people think?"

"A little. Only when it comes to you."

"I've gotten used to the seme uke speculation from everyone on the skating forums, I think I can handle a few annoying opinions on how we decide to be married."

Victor looked confused, "The what speculation?"

"Nevermind," Yuuri said, "The point is we are the ones getting married so what we do in our marriage is up to us so forget everybody else. I love you unconditionally and I know you love me just as much. And I can't wait to show you off to the world as my husband and for you to show me off as yours. I love you."  
Victor grabbed Yuuri into an octopus hug and kissed both of his cheeks, "I love you so much."  
Yuuri kissed him chastely on the mouth and smiled, "I know."


End file.
